


And Since We All Like To Complain/Let it Rain, Let it Rain, Let it Rain

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Snow, just mike and el being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: It's December, but El wants to know why it hasn't snowed yet. Short, sweet and stupid.





	And Since We All Like To Complain/Let it Rain, Let it Rain, Let it Rain

The door opened, and Mike shook his hair out as he walked in, wiping his shoes on the mat. Hopper looked outside before slamming the door on the rain. "El, Wheeler's here!"

El's bedroom door was wrenched open and there she was. Mike felt his breath catch in his throat. Even in her pajamas and mussed hair, she looked really, really pretty.

"Mike," she said breathlessly. "Hi."

"H-hey, El," Mike replied, blushing.

Hopper cleared his throat loudly. "I'm gonna leave for the station, so no funny business, got it?"

Mike saluted. "Yessir."

El half-expected Hopper to try and kill Mike, but instead he just rolled his eyes. "You got a real smart mouth, Wheeler." The door shut behind him.

She gave her boy a hug, pulling away to look at him. "He likes you more," she said. "You're not dead."

Mike laughs softly. "Plus, we're alone, which is nice."

"Yes," she whispers, leaning in and kissing him. "Nice."

She pulled away, and he grinned goofily at her. "Come," she said, taking his hand so they could sit on her bed.

They sat together, just cuddling, and then the moment was ruined when a particularly vicious gust of wind slammed the rain against the window in rage. The rain shouted in protest.  

El made a face at the rain, wrinkling up her nose adorably. "Nasty," she said, echoing his sentiments perfectly.

"Yeah, it's pretty wet out there, isn't it?" Mike said, squinting out at the harsh grey light.

"Why isn't there snow?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Snow. It's Christ-mas eve."

Mike smiled wryly at her. "Just because it's Christmas Eve doesn't mean it's gonna snow, El," he said, chuckling. 

"But all the pictures I've seen have snow," she told him matter-of-factly.

He shook his head, smiling. "El, that's just for show. It doesn't always snow on Christmas Eve."

El deflated. "They lied."

"It's not lying, El. It's just...it makes it more cinematic."

"Ci-ne-ma-tic?"

"Yeah, you know...like, it looks better in stories or on TV or something."

She nodded, but looked disappointed. "I wanted to see snow," El said.

"Tell you what," Mike said, nuzzling her. "The first day it snows, I'll come over, and we can have a whole snow day together. Cool?"

"Cool," she echoed, smiling to show him she meant it.

A comfortable silence.

"I want it to snow now," El said grumpily, evidently still a little sore.

Mike just laughed. "You know how we could shield ourselves from the rain?"

"No."

"We could build a fort."

She lit up immediately. "Yes! Let's do that!"

He grinned at her and started removing her blankets, and she went to the living room to start moving furniture.

Hopper came home a few hours later and found, much to his annoyance, that he couldn't walk anywhere in his house, so he kicked down a portion of it to get inside.

"Hop!" El said indignantly, poking her head out.

"Look, kid, I have to be able to move around in my own house."


End file.
